


High Tech Magic

by EvelynAnnePeters



Series: The Secret Society Of Magic Series (The SSOM Series) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Mathews is a 13 year old witch that can kick butt. Magic training and school isn't all she's balancing, she also is working on a super computer called VICC or Virtual International Communications Computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tech Magic

'Yes I got a A+' I say to myself as I look at the grade on my paper. Knowing that the bell will ring soon I start putting my stuff away. "Remember that the paper on the witch trials is due next Monday class" Mrs. Smith says. That was my last class so I walk outside. It's a crisp fall day, I walk to my Motor scooter and get on. I ride down Main Street until I find May-land drive, turning on to it i follow it to the iron gates that's around the curve. I stop and press the button "Blair Mathews" I say then pull out my card, swiping it in front of the scanner. The gates open and I pull in. I park my scooter then grab my bag and head to the mansion.

          I pull out my key and open the doors. "Mom I'm home!" I call before sitting down on the couch. Hearing footsteps I stand up "How was your day?" My mom asks walking into the room "Good, yours?" I ask, she sighs then says "Busy" "Can I go get Jade and Carey?" I ask "Do you have homework?" She questions "a paper about the witch trials" I say quietly "when is it due?" She asks "Next Monday" I reply "It can wait" She says "Go hang out with your friends" I smile "Thanks mom!" I call, running out the door. I run out to the grand staircase leading down to The MBS.


End file.
